The Kanpur project is an interdisciplinary study of family planning and fertility in the rural areas of Uttar Pradesh, India. The proposed analysis deals with the determinants of mortality, fertility and natural increase in a sample of households drawn from the rural areas of Kanpur and Etawah districts. The research has three components. First, we propose to examine the determinants of infant and child mortality. The study of mortality will involve the separate estimation using multivariate regression techniques of the determinants of neonatal and post neonatal mortality. The independent variables to be used include basic demographic variables relating to mother and child, social status, income, nutrition and the nature of previous pregnancy outcomes experienced by the mother. The second component of the study is an examination of the determinants of fertility, ideal family size, contraceptive use and fecundity. Multivariate techniques and a wide range of independent variables including employment of mother and father, age, caste, previous mortality experience and village fertility norms will be used to estimate the quantitative importance of various forces in determining fertility and related behaviors. The final component of the study is an estimation of the simultaneous effects of fertility and mortality in determining the rate of natural increase. In this final portion of our research, we will attempt to assess the quantitative importance (elasticity) of a wide range of factors of potential policy significance on fertility, mortality and natural increase. The basic disciplinary orientation of the proposed analysis is economic. Detailed estimation models for each of the components of the proposed research remain to be worked out, but the emphasis will be on causal models where possible.